legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S7 P2/Transcript
(Avalos is seen flying with Mirzak and the others on his tail) Avalos: Don't you see?! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO FEED ON THIS DREADFUL PLANET!!! Mirzak: *Growls* (Mirzak breathes ice which Avalos dodges by rolling) Avalos: You fool! IT'S TOO LATE TO TRY AND STOP ME!!! (Avalos charges an energy ball in his mouth) Avalos: WITNESS ME!!! (Avalos fires the ball at a nearby town, destroying the entire thing) Alex: !!! Jessica: NO!!! Avalos: HAHAHAHA!!!! I WIN!!! I ALWAYS WIN!!!! Jordan: All those people.... Katlyn: YOU BASTARD!!! (Katlyn fires several shots from her blaster while on Mirzak) Avalos: Hmph. (The shots do no damage to Avalos's hide) Avalos: WEAK!!!! (Avalos turns his head back and fires at the heroes) Mirzak: INCOMING!!! (Alex, Jessica, and Jordan quickly get a berrier that BARELY holds) Alex: Holy shit! Avalos: *Growls* (Avalos keeps flying) Avalos: We're supposed to be friends Mirzak! Getting involved only makes it worse! Mirzak: You proved that friendship was a ruse a long time ago! Avalos: Then I'll kill you next! (Avalos turns around roaring before he bites down on Mirzak) Mirzak: *Pained roar* Xylia: MIRZAK!!! Alex: WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!! (Mirzak begins to fall as Avalos holds his grip. Mirzak lands on the ground hard as the heroes all fall off) Alex: GNN!!! Erin: OOF!!!! Miles: AGH!!!! (Mirzak tries to fight back against Avalos who goes and bites his leg) Mirzak: GAAAAAAH!!!! (As Avalos continues to bite he's suddenly blasted by a beam of light) Avalos: RAHH!! (Avalos looks at Blake Hendricks) Blake H:...... Avalos: The God of Light. (Avalos steps over the injured Mirzak who reverts back to normal) Mirzak:.... Erin: Mirzak! Are you okay?! Mirzak: Hnn.. It... It'll take a minute to heal.... Daniel: Guys! Look! (Avalos is seen walking toward Blake) Blake H: *Steps back* Nn. Avalos: So, you're the one who I've heard so much about? Blake Hendricks. God of Light. Blake H: Y-Yeah. Avalos: You sound nervous. Blake H: Not nervous. Avalos: Good. I'd hate to consume something so weak! Blake H: !! (Avalos goes to bite Blake) Oscar: STOP!!! Blake H: Huh?? Avalos: *Looks at Oscar* Who dares order me?! Oscar: I do! Ruby: OSCAR!! GET AWAY!! (Oscar starts to approach Avalos. Ozpin takes command of his body) Avalos: You are playing with fire little boy. One bite is all it'll take. Blake H: Oscar he's not playing around. Ozpin: Its quite all right Blake Hendricks. Blake H: ? *Thinking* Ozpin? Ozpin: Avalos. You've already lost this fight. Avalos: Oh you speak as if you want death boy. Ozpin: Trust me it won't come to that. Avalos: *Growls* Ozpin: You're making a grave mistake Avalos. This isn't how a God treats its people. Avalos: I will treat these parasites however I want. They're all ungrateful! Nothing but leeches on our beautiful canvas. Ozpin: So you plan to kill all mortals till there are none left? Avalos: That's right! Ozpin: And if your fellow gods get in the way? Avalos: I'll kill THEM to! Ozpin: So you'll kill everyone and everything till you are all that's left? Avalos: If that is what must be done. Then I will create a new species out of my Doom Seekers to inhabit it all. Ozpin:....This isn't going to go the way you think it will. Trust me. Avalos: Why should I trust a rat like you? You're a boy! Dumb, uneducated, underdeveloped! Ozpin: I'm more than you think. Avalos:...... Ozpin: Now. Surrender. Avalos:.......Never. (Avalos roars before three tendril-like tongues burst from his mouth and wrap around Oscar. He drags Oscar inside and swallows him whole) Blake H: !! Ruby: OSCAR!!! Qrow: !!! Avalos: I told him.....He'd die for disrespecting me. Alex: OSCAR!!! Erin: NO!!! Yuri: He's been swallowed whole! I'm still picking up a life sign in Avalos's stomach! Avalos: Now you all join him.....IN A HELL OF YOUR MAKING!!! (Avalos roars) Miles: We gotta go Oscar out of there! Ruby: How?! Miles:....We're doing an inside job guys! Ruby: Alright let's- Huh!? Yang: Easy enough! (Yang runs up to Avalos) Yang: Hey! Down here you ugly lizard! Avalos: *Growls* Yang: Want some of this!? Huh do ya?! Blake B: Yang!? Yang: Come on you stupid dragon! Eat me! EAT ME!! (Avalos roars and then chomps over Yang, swallowing her whole) Avalos: Fool... Alex: Alright you know the plan! Miles: Let's go! (The heroes run up to Avalos) Alex: Try and make yourselves look appetizing or something! (The heroes all surrounded Avalos) Solneer: What are they doing!? Alex: YO AVALOS!! COME ON AND EAT ME!! Erin: COME ON! YOU WANT SOMETHING COLD AFTER EATING THE HOT HEAD!? Avalos: *Growls* Back off! Miles: People always swallow spiders in their sleep sometimes! What's one more for ya!? Blaze: Come and get some red hot Targhul! Tom: Forget Targhul, you need more iron in your diet! Yuri: Low iron is bad for your blood. Avalos: RAH!!! FOOLS!!! YOU JOIN YOUR FRIENDS IN OBLIVION!!! (Avalos's mouth opens as his tongue tendrils slither out and go after the heroes) Alex: Here they come! Solneer: What are you doing!? Lestros: They're trying to get eaten? Ew. Blake H: No no they have something planned! I know it! Xylia: Me too! Blake H: Come on Xylia, let's go join 'em! (Xylia and Blake run toward Avalos) Solneer: Guys! Lestros: Just let it happen Solneer. They've got this. (The heroes soon get wrapped up by the tendrils and start getting pulled toward his mouth) Ruby: I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING MILES!!! Miles: Trust me! Killing him from the inside will be easier than doing it outside! Shade: I HOPE YOU'RE RIGHT!!! (Blake and Xylia are grabbed as well) Blake H: Here we go! Xylia:...... Avalos: *Roar* (The heroes are all pulled into Avalos's mouth as the scene cuts to black. Alex is seen lying on the ground in a large glowing room) Alex: *Groans* Huh...? (Alex gets up as do the other heroes who are seen around him) Alex: What the....? Miles: That's weird. This isn't a stomach at all. Ruby: Where are we? (Yang and Oscar run over) Yang: Guys! Ruby: Yang! Yang: Where the heck are we? Ozpin: Seems we weren't taken to a stomach. Nor any kind of organ for that matter. Yuri: Guys. My analysis shows that Avalos's consumption has instead taken us to another plane of existence. Erin: Wait what? Kane: We're in another dimension??? Yuri: Yes. Kane: Oh man. Yang: Well, that explains why everything's all....glowing. Alex: Yeah. Avalos: *Voice* So was this part of the plan? Xylia: !!! (Avalos then appears in his Dragon/Humanoid form) Avalos: An internal assault? Well sorry to say, there are no organs in this realm for you to rupture. Alex: Oh crap... Avalos: But if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. (Avalos then looks over at Xylia) Avalos: Ah, Xylia. You're still here. Xylia: Avalos. Avalos: I'm glad I could see you my love before I end it all. Xylia: It's not too late Avalos. Avalos:..... Jason: Xylia…. You're still.... Trying to help him? Xylia: Of course I am. Ivy: But... Why? Xylia: I know there's good in him. I know he's not completely without heart. I know...deep down....He still cares for me and everything around him... Avalos:... *Sighs* Xylia…. You always were the best out of all of the Gods in the pantheon. Xylia: *Smile* Avalos:.....But that does not mean....I won't gut you LIKE THE PIG YOU ARE!!! (Avalos fires destruction beam. Things go in slow motion as Xylia's face slowly changes to horror. The beam gets closer and closer. Suddenly speed resumes as Blake Hendricks, now in his light armor steps deflects the beam) Blake H:..... Yang: Alright Blake! Alex: WOO!!! Avalos: WHAT?! Blake H: I think after that, you lost any chance at reformation. Jason: I agree! This bastard is going in the dirt! Ivy: He'll pay for that! Xylia:....Avalos. Avalos: *Glares* Xylia: They're right... I'm sorry. Avalos: Fine then. I'll slaughter you ALL!!! Alex: This is it guys! Erin: The final battle! Xylia: WE will end this at long last! (The heroes all stand ready for the final battle against the God of Destruction...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts